Strut
by SunshineStarDust
Summary: "Well," he says again, Luke fidgeting nervously behind him, "I look pretty damned good in a dress." - In which dresses are worn (and taken off). SkySolo Han/Luke BakeryAU TransLuke Fluff Boys in dresses
_**This was a collaboration between a friend and**_ I _ **! It was super fun to write with her and I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better to collab with! You can find her**_ ontumblr _ **at Lukegonesolo if you're interested! Also, this is crossposted on AO3.**_

* * *

"You never said anything about taking pictures," Han says, his eyes focused solely on the device in Luke's hands. He's pointedly avoiding the mirror to the left of him but he knew it was only a matter of time before Luke decided to gather photographic evidence. Luke's eyes are gleaming, a huge grin spread across his face as the camera fixes on Han.

"I want to make the memory last," Luke says, grinning. He's not paying attention to Han, instead fiddling with the settings on the device.

Han still isn't a hundred percent sure how he ended up in this situation but it has so far been one of the strangest in his only condolence is that Luke isn't taking photos to mock him, like anyone else would be. It was strange to be out in the open like this but he knew it would be when he agreed to Luke's small wish.

Luke raises the camera.

"Wait, please," Han suddenly asks and Luke lowers the camera with a worried frown on his lips.

He's avoided looking at himself in the mirror so far but there's no way he's letting Luke take a picture if he looks completely ridiculous. Taking a deep breath, he turns to face his reflection.

He freezes.

* * *

Han pushes the door to the bakery open. There's still twenty minutes until the bakery officially opens, according to the sign in the window, but Han is well aware of Luke's awful habit of not locking the door behind him in the morning.

The door chimes through the dark storefront. No one comes running.

"Luke?" He calls out. There's no answer, so Han makes his way past the counter. It wouldn't be the first time he's snuck into the back to visit Luke in the kitchen, but every time he is seized by the worry that he may be running into Luke's father. After their first meeting, Han's completely convinced that the man could kill him and make it look like an accident. Luke laughed when Han told him so, but he didn't deny it either.

He's halfway to the backroom when he hears the faint music flowing from the backroom and he can't help but grin.

He moves closer, slowly, careful not to make a sound, a grin tugging at his lips. A low, pleasant voice blends seamlessly in with the music, and Han allows himself to pause for a second to appreciate just how perfect his boyfriend is.

The song begins to draw to a close, and he's jolted back into motion, taking another step just as the song starts up again.

Intent on surprising Luke, not even entirely sure why he's doing this, Han turns the corner and-

Freezes.

It's not the first time, Han thinks, that this has happened - Luke's back to him, Han's eyes travelling over a lithe frame, breath catching in his throat. No, it'd happened the first day they met, and had happened several times since then, and he has no shame in admitting it.

It is the first time, Han continues to think, that this is happening because of a dress.

Cool green checkered over white, bodice fitting snugly, lovingly, against the lines of Luke's back, _the way Han fits perfectly against him, the warmth of Luke's back seeping through the thin shirt sticking to Han's chest_ , around the slight curve of Luke's waist. A skirt begins its flare just above Luke's hips, _and Han knows how they'd feel in his hands, Luke's fingers gripping at his arms as he leans in_ \- and ends in delicate lace brushing against the back of Luke's thighs, bright red strawberries dotted innocently above the thin, tempting material.

"Hell," he breathes.

The word echoes in the room, the final notes of the song tapering off into silence. Luke stills at his voice.

He turns.

* * *

"Well," is the first startled word to fall from his lips.

He turns, eyeing the way the soft material clings to him, shifts with him, and he hums, impressed.

"Well," he says again, Luke fidgeting nervously behind him, "I look pretty damned good in a dress."

The fabric is a bit tight around his chest, but he supposes that is to be expected considering his shoulders are a bit more broad than the ladies the dress was designed for. A simple, somewhat soft, almost lacey, overlay the simple white fabric underskirt, making it appear a lot looser than it truly felt. A leather belt and a leather jacket "tie it together" (Luke's words, not his.) The black leggings were slightly more comfortable than the dress and offered enough coverage to make Han feel slightly more at ease with the outfit.

He turns back to face Luke just in time to see Luke's face light up into an enormous grin. It takes him off guard to once again see Luke so adorableand he wonders how he got so damn lucky to be with the kid.

"You really do! It fits you perfectly." Luke agrees enthusiastically. He places the camera down and steps forward, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Han's neck. Han instinctively draws Luke closer, his hands finding the baker's hips. Luke's the one to close the distance between them for the kiss but Han responds more than willingly.

Luke's lips are as soft and yielding to his as the first day they kissed but now he is not shy about pushing back and deepening the kiss, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to gain better leverage.

Luke pulls away suddenly, jumping out of Han's grasp with bright eyes. "I just realized my dad knit this cowl that will complete this look perfectly!"

And then he's off. Han does his best to not look completely disappointed but it's not all bad. From this angle, he gets a perfect look at Luke's ass as the baker shuffles through his closet. He doesn't even try to hide that he was staring when Luke turns back to him, grey bundle held triumphly in his hand. In Han's defense, Luke doesn't look too put out when he notices Han's gaze either.

The cowl is soft and warm, obviously hand knit but comfortable nonetheless when Luke wraps it around Han's neck. He steps back with a proud grin on his face as he appraises his work and collects his camera once more.

"Say cheese!" Luke lilts, with an exaggerated wink.

Han rolls his eyes, grinning, as the flash goes off.

* * *

Han can only swallow, eyes drifting up, past the strawberry print scattered across an emerald apron attached at the waist. Past the laced bodice, past the ruffled collar, past the flour powdered on his nose, up into Luke's widened eyes.

"Han!" Luke greets, lips quirking into a smile. "I thought you were busy today with work."

It wouldn't be any different from Luke's usual greeting. Just like any other day, perhaps- if Han couldn't see the tensed shoulders, the fingers curled into loose fists. The almost challenging tilt to Luke's chin.

Beyond that, the worry in his eyes, the fear of rejection...

 _Say something, you idiot_ , he thinks to himself desperately as he works his throat.

He's beautiful, he's perfect, there isn't a single thing he could do that Han would judge him for - especially not this.

His voice doesn't come, his tongue heavy in his mouth. It's silent, so silent in the room and it's _his fault_ that Luke is straightening, his fault Luke's smile is fading-

 _Don't look at me like that, Luke, I love-_

"Wow," he blurts out suddenly, panic bubbling in his chest, "You look good in everything, don't you, kid? I bet you'd even look good in my bed."

 _You idiot!_

He curses at himself extensively in Huttese as Luke blinks at him in surprise. A moment passes, his heart beating loud and fast, _it's over everything's over Luke's done with me and then_ -

Luke is laughing, bright eyed and breathless, with a note of relief.

Han doesn't know what he's been doing to get Luke laughing instead of kicking him out onto the curb, but he relaxes and sends his thanks to whoever was responsible for Luke's sense of humour.

Luke rubs at his eyes, conveniently missing the smudge of flour on his nose, and sighs, smiling brighter than before.

"We'll have to see about that won't we?" Eyes half lidded, head tilting ever so slightly.

"Is that an offer?" Han asks, stepping forward. There's a smirk playing on his lips now as he approaches Luke.

"Maybe," Luke replies. His voice is teasing, the last of the tension disappearing for his shoulders. The twinkle in his eyes is back full force, bright and playful as he watches Han move towards him.

'On what?' Han goes to ask, but he never gets the chance. Before Han can move another step, draw Luke into his arms, steal a kiss, or even respond, something shoots out from the room beside him and clatters to the floor, missing him by inches. His head whips to the side as he takes an involuntary step back.

Leia glares at him from within the office, half out of her chair, a rolling pin clutched tight in her hand.

"Lay a single lecherous hand on him in this kitchen," she begins, voice low, "And I will gut you,nerfherder."

* * *

Han won't lie and say he wasn't relieved when the camera finally got set aside. He had never particularly enjoyed being photographed in the first place and while he had at least adjusted to his outfit, he couldn't say he was entirely comfortable in it.

The longer he wore the dress, the more irritating it became. The fabric has become scratchy, irritating and chafing against his skin. He doesn't dare complain though. Luke's far too happy and he's not going to be the one to wipe that grin off his face.

Luke drags him out of his thoughts with another long kiss. It's sufficiently distracting, to say the least, and he can't say he's at all disappointed when Luke's hands ghost across his chest and gently push the jacket off of Han's shoulders. The coat drops to the ground behind them, immediately forgotten. The cowl, scarf, whatever it is, soon joins it.

"Hey, Han?" Luke murmurs as Han presses a trail of kisses down his neck and across his shoulders. Luke is currently undoing the buttons along the back of Han's dress, and waits until he receives a hum of acknowledgement from the man before continuing to speak, "You look pretty good in everything, I bet you'd even look good in my bed."

Han withdraws from his ministrations to see Luke smirking at him, mischief in his eyes. "Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

"Is that an offer?" Luke's voice dips down beyond teasing, straight into dangerous, sweet as honey temptation. His fingers are a feather light touch on Han's arm, looking up at Han beneath those ridiculously long lashes. Not for the first time, Han finds himself questioning how he got so damn lucky to have Luke in his life.

"Most definitely."

* * *

Leia sighs, leaning back into the office chair as the bakery doors click shut behind Luke and Han with a happy chime.

The place still seems to echo with Luke's happy laughter, and Leia cannot help the smile pulling at her lips.

When she remembers _how_ Han had made Luke laugh though, her grin turns wicked, and she reaches for her phone. The number, memorized so long ago, is second nature for her to dial. The receiver has barely reached her ear when she hears a warm greeting on the other side.

"Dad?" She begins, "You're going to want to hear this."


End file.
